In the Language of Flowers
by Kari213
Summary: Every flower has a meaning...Each flower is different from all the rest. Everyone has their special flower that they cherish. What will they risk to protect it. So...where is Uchiha, Sasuke's flower? SasuHina -Summary sucks...might change it later Dx-
1. Anemones & Alstroemerias

Haha….uhm…I don't know if people still support me since I don't update as recently as they would hope, but I think I have a new inspiration! :D This idea came from a manga I read. I highly recommend it and the author's other works! n_n It will not be EXACTLY like the manga because that would be copyrighting. xD Also because I sort of want to be original. :P Again, this will be a SasuHina fic. Though it seems like the plot would be better with another main girl, I just love using Hinata! xD So please enjoy!

In my other story: Ferris Wheel. There was a good point made, I don't have to write about clothing that descriptively. Unless people actually remember or care to remember about it. Well…that left like an hour's worth of more creative ideas. :D

This is going to be a game. The first person who can figure out what manga I got my inspiration for is, I will make them a wonderful oneshot story, the lucky person gets to choose what scenario and couple they would want! n_n **Title and Author**. :D (I feel like I told you Mari...but you can take a shot. But if you realize that I told you DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Because that would be cheating~!)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Anemones & Alstroemerias**

The sun shone brightly through the window as it started to creep into the room, ever so silently. Its rays reached their way towards the sleeping girl across the room. They slowly enveloped around her and everything around them. Crawling towards the soft, milky skin of the girl's peaceful face, they reached for her eyes and then settle themselves upon the top of her head. The girl stirred and after a few seconds slowly opened her eyes, trying to see what had disturbed her deep slumber. She squinted, not used to the newfound light, as her eyes settled; she smiled as she got up and stretched. Seeing her bright room surrounded with soft, bright colors and the warmth emitted from the light's rays entering her skin made her think she was still dreaming. Her mouth moved to make out words as a slightly whispered _'good morning'_ breezed through the entire room, spring had come.

This young girl is Hyuuga, Hinata. She got out of her bed and strolled across the room to the window. Opening the window, Hinata inhaled a great deal of fresh air and tended to her windowsill garden. Her garden was made up of a variety of beautiful, blooming flowers. She lives on a grand two story brick house, which is perched alongside a row of houses, on a high leveled hill. It can overlook the first two rows of houses and then finally the great lake.

Hinata is a 16 year old, second year, in Konoha Academy. She has long black hair with a blue tint that reaches to the middle of her back. She did her daily morning routine and dressed in her school uniform; her school shirt and skirt that is two inches below her knees. Hinata quickly slipped her white socks that reach almost to her knees.

Like any other day, Hinata crept into the room next to hers. Unlike her room, this room was dark because of the closed blinds, except for the rays of sunlight that found their way through the spaces between the blinds. Lying on the bed was her cousin, Hyuuga, Neji. He is 17 years old, third year, in Konoha Academy. He has long, brown hair; which was tussled during his stirrings in bed.

Hinata nudged him to awaken, but he shrugged her off. She huffed at the sight as she walked to the window and opened the blinds letting the sun's rays invade the male. Neji shot up feeling a disturbance and saw his younger cousin smile at him. "Good morning Neji." Her smile unwavering, she reached for the windows as she opened it letting the faint smell of the water of the lake to infiltrate his room.

Neji sighed, thinking his cousin was too much of a morning person. Knowing he would not be able to go to sleep again, Neji tiredly got out of bed to do his daily routine. Hinata, satisfied with the results, happily strolled downstairs towards the kitchen to make breakfast. It was about four minutes when Neji came down the stairs. He was wearing his uniform neatly and his hair was now combed and tied in a low ponytail.

Neji could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen. Hinata had already prepared two omelets and had bread in the toaster. "So, today is Western?" Hinata just smiled and agreed. Neji saw Hinata's work and assisted her to get the orange juice and two cups. They ate in silence, enjoying the other's company.

It was still early at a 6:15. Neji washed the dishes, while Hinata rushed upstairs. She did not stop her climb and went towards a slightly hidden flight of stairs. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and was welcomed with the bright sunshine and the healthy different flowers on the roof. The flowers are protected by a glass that would keep them from some of Mother Nature's wrath upon them. This is a green house, her sanctuary. There were a mass variety of vibrant flowers. Every time, Hinata would ascend to her _heaven_, her worries would disappear as she would go into her new world in the sky. She looked at the progress of the flowers behaviors; when satisfied. Hinata took note of the anemones on that day. She thought how nice the flowers were growing. In the language of flowers, anemones means _**anticipation**_ and Hinata thinks how fitting it is as she hopes each day to be a wonderful surprise. With that, Hinata was ready to leave.

Neji had already prepared his school bag and was waiting at the door. Hinata dashed to get her school bag and put on her school boots. Their walk was peaceful and quiet. There would be the daily sounds of cars passing by, small animals in the background, and children on their way to Kindergarten. The two Hyuugas went past the city and towards the gated green pathway of trees. It was blooming sakura trees and it looked like a whirlwind of pink snow. They continued down the path until it reached a grand building in front of them. This was Konoha Academy.

Konoha Academy is a prestigious school filled with wealthy and gifted students. Most of them were only here from their parents' wallet, they did not take school seriously since their entire life is already planted by their parents; very few are serious about learning. The few lower class students, who have talent and _deserve_ to be in such a facility, are very dedicated to their time in school.

The Hyuugas are a prestigious family that supplied a lot to Konoha Academy. Hyuuga Corporations is a worldwide business manufacture that is one of the top corporations. Hinata and Neji were once part of the wealthy, but studious part of the school. That was until Hinata's father: Hyuuga, Hiashi disowned Hinata for being too weak. Neji's previous job was a bodyguard for Hinata; when Hinata was banished from her family, Neji continued to stay by her side. This caused him to also be disowned. The last thing Hiashi gave to them was their own house and continued their enrollment in Konoha Academy.

Hinata and Neji were satisfied with their life. Although many people made a 180 turn on them; they realized who their friends were. They went to the side of the school and met up with their friends.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" The energetic boy playing with the dog brought everyone's acknowledgment of the two Hyuugas.

Inuzuka, Kiba: second year, 16 years old. He is from a family of veterinarians. Kiba came to this school on a football scholarship. His dog is named Akamaru.

Hinata was knocked down by a speeding hug. "Oh Hinata-San! It is SO nice to see you after the winter break!"

Rock, Lee: third year, 17 years old. He was adopted into a martial arts sensei and has always been very energetic. Lee came to Konoha on a martial arts scholarship.

Neji forcefully removed Lee from Hinata sternly. Lee talked on and on about his adopted father's birthday. A strong feminine arm draped over Hinata. "Haha…Lee was like this the entire morning, talking nonstop about _Gai-Sensei's New Years Birthday_."

TenTen: third year, 17 years old. She is an orphan and has yet to have a family to give her a surname. All families think she is too extreme and her hobbies are…scary. TenTen is a tough girl and she loves using **weapons**. She has pinpoint accuracy and is very skilled in the uses of weapons. TenTen is here on an archery scholarship.

TenTen made her way to Neji and Lee to try to stop the rambling friend, while Hinata sat near the tree surrounded with her friends. Hinata took a bag of cookies out of her bag. "Ano…It may not taste good…but would you all try some…?" Her outstretched arms towards the peers before her.

The bag shuffled when someone took a piece from Hinata's offering. "Mmm! Delicious! Hinata, these are great!"

Akimichi, Chouji: second year, 16 years old. He is the son of a known bakery shop in town. Chouji is a plump fellow who is constantly eating; trying to create something he can call his own. He came here on a culinary scholarship.

Seeing how Chouji had complimented Hinata's cookies, hands started shooting towards the bag. Chouji nudged the sleeping person beside him to try one of Hinata's cookies.

Nara, Shikamaru: second year, 16 years old. His family owns an apothecary business. They supply the town with their medicine. Shikamaru is a lazy person, who thinks everything is too 'troublesome'. Aside from his lack of enthusiasm, Shikamaru is a **genius** with an IQ of over 200. He came to the Academy on an academic scholarship.

Shikamaru sluggishly got up and took one of Hinata's cookies, giving a nod of thanks to Hinata. She saw the happy faces of her friends and beamed with content. She caught her friend sketching at something above.

Sai: second year, 16 years old. He is an orphan, like TenTen, but is a very sheltered person. He is a wonderful artist and tends to draw many Japanese paintings. Sai is here on an art scholarship.

Her attention drifted when a butterfly fluttered around the tree above. It descended gracefully towards an outstretched finger.

Aburame, Shino: second year, 16 years old. His father is an insect observer and has caught his son doing the same. Shino wears round shaded glasses that are recommended. Although of his interesting hobby; he is great in science, which gave him a science scholarship.

Shino noticed Hinata's attention and brought the colorful insect closer to her. The butterfly flew away, startled at the sound of the warning bell. Like the butterfly, everyone dispersed from the group and went in their own classrooms. Neji, TenTen, and Lee went towards the third year hall, while the rest went to the second year hall.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

The second years met up in Room 2A for homeroom. There were already seats being filled in as groups began forming on corners of the room. Hinata and her friends settled in their seats. Hinata sat in the front corner near the window. Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji were a few desks away from her.

In front of the classroom the **popular** people strolled in. They made a huge commotion from the students. There was Haruno, Sakura: a pink haired beauty; she is an actress. Yamanaka Ino: platinum blond hair and has a fitting figure; Ino is a top model. Uzumaki, Naruto: a blond adopted son of the chairman of the school. They were the ones who already had a future in store for them. Their parents are known very well. They seated in the middle of the room and all the boys turned to continue looking at the beauties of the school.

(A/N: Not Naruto…They are not gay…cough…They were staring at the two ugly witches!)

Their sensei walked in unnoticed by most of the students. There was a hyperactive blond in the middle of the class that wouldn't stop talking. "QUIET NARUTO!" This caused the class to pay full attention and gave a few to snicker about.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto smiled cheekily without a care in the world.

Umino, Iruka had to deal with this_ every day_. He sighed, not wanting repeat. "Class, we have a new student joining us today."

The class was excited, wondering if it was a boy or a girl. The popular girls had no care, while Naruto was curious. The door opened to a bright, imaginative light shining from the person. This caught the eyes of Sakura and Ino.

"Everyone, this is Uchiha, Sasuke." Iruka announced. "Would you share something about yourself Uchiha-San?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the crowd of nameless people. "No."

Iruka was caught at an awkward moment. "Well, where should you sit now...?"

Sakura and Ino moved their scripts and makeup off the desk between them. Sakura raised her hand. "Iruka-Sensei~! There is an empty seat here." Ino started batting her eyes at the Uchiha.

Iruka smiled at Sakura's kindness. "Uchiha-San, you can sit over th-" "I refuse."

The class widened their eyes in disbelief that he would not sit between the two school beauties. Some of the other girls had hope in seeing the rejection.

Ino whispered to Sakura. "He's just shy. He must be embarrassed about sitting between us." Sakura felt better and began to make the thought seem true in her mind.

"There is an empty seat at the back of the room. Can I sit there?" Sasuke's keen eyes spotted from afar.

"Okay, the seatmate next to you can show you around the school." An announcement over the intercom rang through the halls, calling for Iruka. "Sorry. I will be right back." He left, leaving the students alone.

Sasuke walked up the stairs to his seat by the window. All the girls surrounded his area, asking him many personal questions. The seatmate next to Sasuke got up and went to sit next to his friends.

"So, how's it like sitting next to the new kid, Sai?" Shikamaru smirked knowing his discomfort.

"Tiresome…." Sai rubbed the sides of his head in aggravation.

"I'm sorry, Sai-San." Hinata was worried for her friend. "But…It seems Uchiha-San does not like the fame he is getting."

Hinata turned behind her to see Sasuke seething at the crowd before him. For a second, their eyes met before a crazed new fangirl of his blocked the view. Hinata paid no mind to it and listened to her friends.

"Hey, Uchiha! Your family is the top corporation worldwide, right?" An anonymous boy roughly asked.

This caught the ears of all the students in the room. Hinata turned to the source of attention. Usually Hinata did not pay any mind to gossip, but when she was the heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation she heard about their rival a lot: The Uchihas.

Another anonymous nerd showed his knowledge. "Yeah! I heard about the Uchihas. You have an older brother right? He's going to take over the company. Uhh…his name was…Ah! Uchiha, Itachi." Sasuke slammed the desk before him, making everyone near him recoil in shock. A silence drifted for a few seconds. The bell rang and Sasuke shifted his belongings and walked out of the classroom.

Hinata got Sai's attention. "S-Sai-San…you need to show Uchiha-San around the school. He might get lost in the school."

Sai nodded knowing it was his responsibility. He went to get his bag and searched for the Uchiha in the school hallways. Everyone else got their stuff and went onwards to their next class.

Sai had caught up to Sasuke. "Uchiha, I'll show you around the school."

Sai showed Sasuke where his classrooms were and the main spots in the school. "Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

Sasuke shrugged in answering and Sai took it as a 'yes'. The bell for lunch rang and Sai led Sasuke to the tree of gathered people. They spotted the two and Sai explained the situation. They approved and introduced themselves.

Shikamaru brought up a weird topic. "Hey Sasuke, Sai. You know what the school has named you two? 'The _Prince_ and the _Pauper_.'"

The two stared at each other and in unison, "I look like **him**?"

There was laughter in the group. The joy did not continue when an evil cloud drifted their way. "Oh Sasuke-Kun…why are you with these peasants? It's bad enough being compared to that art freak there." Ino's comment caused resentment in the group towards her.

"You shouldn't dwell with these disgraces Sasuke-Kun." Sakura came up behind Ino. "These people are poor, some are even abandoned."

TenTen got up ready to launch at the pink monster, but Lee and Neji held her down. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? You… Neji, Lee! Let me go! I'll rip every hair off her ugly head!"

"Oh my~! How barbaric…Tsk tsk tsk…" Sakura smirked, knowing she can't be harmed or else there would be expulsion and worldwide panic. The perks for being popular and loved.

"There is also a disowned heiress in the group. How sad~! To think that she was once at the very top, and to be dropped so low. Some Hyuuga Successor! Pathetic~!" Ino brought more coal to the raging fire.

Neji let go of TenTen, which almost made TenTen's attempt a success if Shino didn't replace Neji's grip. Neji was shaking in anger at whether to kill the blond annoyance in front of him. Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were at his side in case Neji made the wrong decision. Sai and Hinata were quiet as they stared blankly at the grass below them.

Sasuke noticed the atmosphere brought upon the group. His eyes hardened and coldly glared at the cause. "Leave now."

They flinched at the hatred. "S-Sasuke-Kun, don't bother with them. You're more suited with _our_ kind." They showed how proud they are.

Sasuke stood up to his full height. "Do I have to say it again?"

Sakura and Ino shivered in fear and decided to retreat. The crowd that unnoticeably formed had started to disperse and rumors started flying.

TenTen had calmed down and Neji was at Hinata's side. Shikamaru and Chouji were at Sai's side. Kiba was calming Akamaru down.

Shino laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder for a moment to get his attention. "Thank you." He went to comfort Hinata.

Lee slung his arm around Sasuke like they were great friends. "Yes. Thank you very much." Lee's tone had lost some of his spirit.

Hinata got up and walked away, before leaving she whispered, "I-I'm going to the garden…"

Everyone acknowledged Hinata's reason, but Sasuke was in bewilderment. He saw how Neji didn't follow her and decided to let it go.

Hinata went to the school garden that she cultivated herself. Since there was no gardening club, the gardener would always help her. Hinata remembered about the morning when she looked out to see her anemones blooming. She nearly forgot that anemones also had a negative note to its meaning; in the language of flowers, it also meant _**fading hope**_ and the _**feelings of being forsaken**_. It brought back Sakura and Ino's words of abandonment to her friends and herself.

After twenty minutes, Hinata came back with an armful of flowers. The flowers hid Hinata's face a bit. She sat down and smiled softly at everyone. She gave each of her friends a brightly colored flower. They all stared at the vibrant colors of the flower.

TenTen was the first to speak up. "So what flower is this?"

"This is an alstroemeria. In the language of flowers, it means _**wealth**_, _**prosperity**_, and _**fortune**_. This is also the flower of _**friendship**_." Hinata explained with a smile. "Please don't take to mind about w-what they said."

Everyone saw Hinata's smile and thought that if she can smile and get over what Sakura and Ino said, then so can they. Sasuke was amazed at how much of an effect Hinata made towards her friends. Even though he was not down, Sasuke still felt a warm feeling coming from Hinata. Sasuke grasped his chest to feel his heart beating faster than usual, his eyes widened. _'W-What is this?'_

_

* * *

_

:D YAY! This is my new story! Everyone like? xD I had this in mind for a while…I wrote too much I think… O_O! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors...spell check doesn't fix everything...and I'm lazy...

If you all did not know, this will be precious learning for you! You get to learn the meanings of flowers I choose! I found a great enjoyment in it. Please review everyone! Also don't forget to guess what manga I got the inspiration for this! Title and Author! Thank you~! n_n If possible…I would like 10 reviews before I post another chapter. Arigatou-Gozaimasu!!


	2. Anthuriums & Asters

GOMEN NE!!! Dx I haven't updated as much as I hoped to! I've been procrastinating along with homework and somehow the story never got in the way of procrastinating. Also I have been hooked...Stupid Mari got me addicted to Kuroshitsuji!! TT^TT If anything, blame her! xD Nah just kidding. It's all really my fault for being lazy. But it's a really good anime and manga! I REALLY recommend it! It almost reminds me of Artemis Fowl, well one of the characters! CIEL!! All right, since I've been away...I made the chapter a bit longer...I think?

Also to those of you who guessed...You are...Wrong. Sorry, try again! I'll maybe give out hints near the end of my story! Those are all good guesses too, but look harder. :P Gambatte!!

* * *

**Anthuriums & Asters**

Sasuke looked himself in the mirror as he splashed his face with water in his bathroom. Hinata had been on his mind the whole day. _'Don't tell me...I've fallen for the Hyuuga?! That's crazy! I just met her!'_ He stared at his reflection, contemplating whether it was true. Sasuke let out a frustrated groan; he couldn't find a reason to like a person after just **one** day. Uchihas did not believe in love at first sight!

Sasuke blindly searched for the towel on the rack beside him and dried his face.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" A deep amused voice came from behind him.

Sasuke knew the voice and casually put the towel on his slightly wet hair. He turned to face an older reflection of his own. "Itachi, what do you want?"

"Hn, nothing. Just wondering how my little brother is doing in his new school is all." Itachi nonchalantly leaned against the side of the doorway. "So, how was it, anything happen?"

"Nothing happened."

"Really...When you came home, you didn't even acknowledge mother and rushed to your room." Itachi explained.

Sasuke roughly past Itachi, and exited the bathroom. He paused a few feet away from him. "Hey Itachi..."

Itachi gave his brother a glance of his attention.

Sasuke pause for a while thinking. "Never mind." He left his room in a rush.

Itachi's eyes showed a spark of interest. _'Hmm...'_ He lifted himself from the wall. His movements halted when something caught his eye. On a desk beside the window was a vibrant colored flower.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke walked downstairs seeing his mother staring at a flower arrangement. She fixed it up every few seconds. "Mother?"

She broke out of her trance and turned to her youngest son. "Oh! Sasuke."

"Is something wrong with the arrangement?"

"No, it's not that. I...just like the flowers..." She smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Why don't you get yourself a garden? I'm sure Father would approve of it"

"Oh! B-But I don't know anything about flowers..." Mikoto blushed in embarrassment as her voice trailed on of excuses.

Sasuke was reminded of another blushing female. "I might know someone who could help you."

Mikoto stared blankly at Sasuke's offer, and then turned into a bright smile. "All right, thank you Sasuke."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke awkwardly thought of how to get Sai's attention during class. '_...I should ask Sai more about the Hyuuga…I just assumed she would take up the offer...'_

"Hey Sai." The artist stopped his sketching of a robin and turned to his glance to his seatmate.

"The Hyuuga...She knows things about flowers, right?"

Sai was skeptical about the Sasuke's odd comment. "Yeah. She has a garden at her house."

"Thanks...that's all." Sasuke shifted his gaze opposite of Sai.

Sai was curious of Sasuke's light interrogation, but dismayed it and continued his sketch.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke strolled through the hallways during lunch to familiarize himself with the school. He reached to the rooftop to see a few couples and groups scattered around. He avoided them and went to the fence overlooking below. He spotted a garden below and a distant, familiar figure hovering over the flowers.

Sasuke dashed his way down to the garden. He stood at the pathway. _'Wait, why did I rush over here?'_ Sasuke was in stun of his rash behavior.

"Uchiha-San?"

The voice broke his train of thought. Sasuke saw before him: Hinata holding a watering pail. He gathered his thoughts together quickly and approached Hinata.

"Hyuuga, would you like a job?" Sasuke stood tall and proud, keeping his cold Uchiha image on.

"A...job...?" Hinata was puzzled at his straightforward question.

"My mother," Sasuke started his explanation. "My mother is having a garden and if you would like to assist her, teaching her what she needs to know. Of course you will also be paid accordingly."

"Sure. That sounds fun." Hinata smiled brightly. "Though you don't have to pay me a-anything, I am more than happy to just help your mother."

"No. We'll pay you." Sasuke turned to leave, to not hear any objections from her. "You can start coming to my place this Saturday at 11:00 am."

"Oh! P-Please wait Uchiha-San." Hinata spoke up to get his attention.

Sasuke glanced behind to see Hinata disappear into the field of flowers and bring out a bundle of what looked like a red leaves.

Hinata outstretched her arms to welcome Sasuke with them. "If you could give these to your mother; she might like them. These are anthuriums. In the language of flowers; it means _**hospitality**_, _**happiness**_ and _**abundance**_. Please tell her that I look forward working with her."

"Sure, thanks." Sasuke accepted the small bouquet and left the garden.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke went home and at the same time looked at the flowers in his hand. _'Are they _**heart-shaped**_(1)!? Am I going crazy?'_ Sasuke reached his large estate and scanned the rooms for his mother. He found her outside, where her future garden would be planted.

"I'm back, Mother." He brought his presence known.

Mikoto gasped and swiveled her position to face Sasuke. "I'm sorry, welcome home, Sasuke." Mikoto's first gaze was at her son, but was transferred into the bundle in his hands.

Sasuke warmed up to his mother and handed her the bouquet. He repeated the message from Hinata that came with the flowers.

Mikoto beamed of happiness. "Oh, she sounds like a wonderful, young girl." Her eyes brimmed with happiness shifted mischievously at Sasuke. "So Sasuke. We haven't talked much since you transferred. Do you harbor any feelings for any special young lady yet?"

Sasuke scoffed and turned the other way. "No." His mother didn't need to know about his infatuation with a certain Hyuuga.

Mikoto frowned at the boring response and looked back at the flowers. "Well this girl seems to be interesting. Hyuuga, Hinata-San was it..."

Sasuke glanced back frantically at his mother if she saw through his bluff. It showed no signs, and he relaxed.

Itachi saw the scene from the bottom of the staircase. _'So...the person is this __**flower girl**__…'_ He turned to the flight of stairs leading to the way to his room. "Hyuuga huh..."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Hinata was in the kitchen preparing the dining course for the evening. Neji was setting the table. "N-Neji-Niisan."

Neji stopped his movements and gave his cousin his full attention.

"Umm…Uchiha-San offered me a job today…"

Neji got the idea. She wanted his approval. "That's fine, Hinata-Sama. What are you going to be doing?"

"I am helping his mother learn and care of flowers. Uchiha-San told me I could start this Saturday. S-So..." Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

"Hinata-Sama, I am very well capable of taking care of myself." Neji playfully smirked at her. "Take the job, it seems like you want to."

Hinata's face lit up in joy. "Thank you Neji-Niisan." She reached out to hug him.

Neji smiled at Hinata's childish antics. "Hinata-Sama, the food is going to be burnt."

Hinata went back into reality and rushed over to the stove. "Oh No!"

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

"It's finally Friday! So, what should we do this Saturday?" TenTen was ecstatic about having no school.

"We should go to see this movie. I heard it's good. My favorite idol, Riku-Chan, is in it!" Kiba was lit up with hope.

"Okay! Let's go!" Lee was as enthusiastic as ever.

Everyone stared awkwardly at the two's happiness. Neji was irritated to watch a chick flick. Sai and Shino were indifferent and did not know what to make out of it. Chouji only wanted to eat popcorn and snacks. Shikamaru didn't care since he would most likely fall asleep. TenTen sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll see it. We can also show Uchiha-Kun around the town too."

Hinata shifted nervously. "Umm...Sorry I can't join you. I have a new job starting Saturday."

Kiba drooped and pouted. "Aww...Why?"

Sasuke cut in. "She is helping my mother tend flowers, so I won't be going either."

TenTen's eyes shifted between the two unnoticed, thinking about maybe an unexpected pairing would unfold during that time period. She decided to play matchmaker for a while. "All right. It can't be helped then." She moved the conversation along to not ruin the fun.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

"Neji-Niisan, I should get going now." Hinata called from the bottom of the stairs.

Neji walked down. "What's that?" He pointed at the bag.

"These are some seeds as a gift." Hinata shuffled through them to make sure she brought enough.

Hinata chuckled a bit. "It is still weird seeing you in casual clothing, Neji-Niisan. I'm more used to seeing you in your uniform, though the change of pace seems refreshing."

"Am I that serious to have to only wear uniforms?" Neji stared plainly at his clothes. "Though you are looking...rather plain today."

Hinata was in blue jean overalls over a white T-shirt and a white bandana around her neck complimented the outfit. "Well, this is for my job. I'm just making myself comfortable. Anyways, today is going to be the grunt work of things. Planting is a lot of work you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Neji shook off Hinata's passion for flowers before it would turn into a heated discussion from Hinata. "Do you have the map to the Uchiha's house?"

Hinata checked her pocket and unfolded it memorizing the simple contents. "Yes."

"When will you be back?"

"Don't worry Neji-Niisan. I'll be careful." Hinata giggled at Neji's protectiveness.

"Fine. If anything happens remember to call me." Neji was in parenting mode on Hinata, since she wasn't going to be by his side.

"Everything's going to be fine." Hinata started towards the door. "I'm not sure when I will be back, but you can start dinner without me. Bye Neji-Niisan."

Neji stiffly waved back and went to see what was for breakfast.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Hinata strolled down the familiar streets she knew leading to Sasuke's house. She hummed a cheerful tune complimenting the beautiful, sunny day. She would occasionally look back at the map, making sure that she didn't make a wrong turn. Hinata turned the final corner and searched for the house number. She was faced with a large, gated mansion.

Hinata shifted in discomfort. "This is the house...?"

She pressed the intercom at the gate. An electronically enhanced voice responded. "Umm…M-My name is Hyuuga, Hinata..."

"Yes. Hyuuga-Sama. Your arrival had been notified."

The gate opened. Hinata gulped and entered. The walk to the front door took about 2 minutes long. When she reached the front door; it opened before her. A butler bowed at her. "Welcome, Hyuuga-Sama. Please come this way."

Sasuke spotted the two from the stairs. "You're here a bit early. It's not even 11 yet."

Hinata shifted nervously and faced the ground. "Umm...I just thought it would b-be better to come a bit earlier..."

Sasuke was beginning to understand Hinata a bit more. "All right. That's fine." Sasuke had already noticed it, but decided to point it out. "Why are you dressed so casually?"

"Oh...Well...I-I am but a mere gardener to help your mother." Hinata was blushing, thinking she was in the wrong attire for work.

"I invited you here for help, so you are welcome to wear anything you want." Sasuke had predicted for something _girlish_ like a sundress or something stylish. He looked at the blushing girl and thought even in a common uniform; she still looked cute.

The butler interrupted their small reunion to tell them to meet Sasuke's mother in the garden.

He led her to the back of the mansion where a woman was sitting, reading a book. "Uchiha-Dono, Hyuuga, Hinata-Sama is here."

Mikoto bookmarked her novel and got up from her seat to greet Hinata. "Hyuuga-San, it's a pleasure meeting you. Sasuke has told much about you."

Sasuke was in shock and disbelief for a moment, while Hinata blushed deeply. Sasuke regained his composure. "I only told you what Hyuuga-San was capable of, Mother."

Mikoto laughed a bit. "Well Hyuuga-San, shall we start?"

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-Sama...This is for you..." Hinata brought forth the bag full of different seeds.

Mikoto stared blankly at the gift for a moment before smiling with great bliss. "Thank you Hyuuga-San."

Mikoto lifted her fingers to her lips in thought. "Would it be all right for me to call you Hinata-Chan? I'm sorry, but Hyuuga-San sounds too formal for a sweet girl like you."

Hinata flushed red. "T-That is fine Uchiha-Dono."

Mikoto pouted in disapproval. "Hinata-Chan must not be formal with me."

"O-Okay...Umm...M-Mikoto-San?"

Mikoto smiled giddily. "Oh my~! Having such an adorable girl calling me makes me think I have a daughter."

Sasuke saw the exchange between the females, dumbfounded at how they can bond so well after meeting one another.

"Umm…Should we get started?" Mikoto was faced with reality again and agreed to Hinata. Hinata retied her bandana on her head to hold her long hair and grabbed a bag of soil, but struggled at the weight, lifting the bag a few inches off the ground.

"Oh no, Hinata-Chan. You don't have to do all this work."

"Please don't worry; I have specifically d-dressed like this for that reason." Hinata had a small smile on her face.

"Then I shall do the same." Mikoto looked at her impossible dress, and excused herself to change.

Hinata had no room to stop the encouraged woman, afraid of extinguishing the passionate fire going in her eyes.

Sasuke, who was about to leave, helped heaved the bag over his shoulder. "Where does this go?"

Hinata smiled at his kindness and showed him to put it near the garden.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

After Mikoto returned in comfortable, casual clothing; she followed Hinata as a guide in proper gardening. Mikoto would imitate what Hinata do to another part of the garden. Sasuke decided to help the ladies in the heavy grunt work.

"Sasuke, could you move the rocks over there?" Mikoto was overlooking the garden, trying to picture how it should be.

Sasuke silently obeyed his mother's request. Hinata was spreading the soil among the garden. When the basic garden overview was done, the difficult job was put to a halt.

Mikoto wiped her brow from the labor. "Let's all take a break first, what do you say?"

It was 2 pm now, they all gathered around the table in the garden and the butler served refreshing lemonade and lunch. They were in gratitude to the cool liquid go down their throats, relieving them from thirst.

"Thank you for the help today, Sasuke."

"Y-Yes...Thank you for helping me w-with a lot of things, Uchiha-San." Hinata's exhausted red face grew a bit more.

Sasuke shrugged. "I had nothing to do anyway."

"But it was still sweet of you or else we would be in trouble." Mikoto was beaming with love.

"Looks like it's been a tough day for you all." At the entrance way stood Itachi.

"Itachi, welcome back." Mikoto faced surprised at the eldest son's arrival. Itachi replied briefly to his return.

"And this is?" Itachi raised a brow in fake confusion.

"This is Hyuuga, Hinata-Chan; she helped me with the garden." Mikoto smiled with glee.

"I hired her to help Mother." Sasuke calmly ate the sandwiches provided.

"H-Hello." Hinata nodded her head in a bow.

"Well then, thank you for helping my mother." Itachi bowed also.

"Aren't my sons just wonderful?" Mikoto was smiling with pride. "I love both of them so much."

"I have to go to the company now." Itachi announced after his quick visit.

Mikoto was worried. "Shouldn't you rest first from college?"

"That's okay Mother, I'm fine. It is important that I go now anyway." Itachi said his farewells and made for his getaway. "It was nice meeting you Hyuuga-San."

Mikoto sighed. "Itachi has no time to relax anymore. I wonder if he is building stress from all this."

"Don't worry Mother, Itachi is a lot stronger than others."

"But he is still h-human..." Hinata's downcast face from the conversation changed and realized her careless outburst. She started to apologize.

"No, you are right Hinata-Chan." Mikoto laughed a bit. "I just hope that my sons will have a happy life."

"We will Mother." Sasuke gave a reassuring squeeze on the hand.

Mikoto smiled. "All right. Let's get back to work. What's next Hinata-Chan?"

"Umm...We can start planting now."

Mikoto tried to remember where she put Hinata's housewarming gift. "Which ones should we plant?"

"Umm...M-Mikoto-San, if I could make a suggestion to plant some asters? In the language of flowers, they mean _**patience**_. I think it is a g-good flower to start with."

"That sounds lovely." Mikoto brightened up as she went inside to dig through the bag and find the said seeds.

"T-That flower fits Mikoto-San quite well." Hinata noticed Sasuke questioning glance and blushed. "A-Asters also have another meaning. In the language of flowers, they also mean _**elegance**_ and _**daintiness**_."

Sasuke looked to see his mother return. "That's a correct meaning for my mother."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

The after a few minutes of deciding where to put the asters; Sasuke was called for a phone call. Hinata and Mikoto had started to plant the seeds.

Mikoto looked at the beautiful picture of the aster on the seed packet. "I will enjoy raising such beautiful flowers."

Hinata look around her for any human presence. "Mikoto-San, I have a secret to tell you. In the language of flowers, asters also mean _**a love of variety**_." Hinata smiled knowingly.

Mikoto laughed at the meaning applying to her sons, which also applies to her husband too. "If they heard this, they would be so embarrassed." She winked. "That secret will stay with me."

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Not sure when I will update next, but I hope you will continue to support me! Thank you! Please Review on how my story is going, if you enjoyed it or not. I'll try to fix it if there are any problems. Suggestions in the story are welcome too!

Little Numbered notes:

1) Anthuriums are like red leaves, so somehow they have this heart-like shape to them. Look them up. :D Actually you should look up all of the flowers I mention! They are quite beautiful!

Also sorry for the mix up in my Ferris Wheel story. I accidentally put my first chapter as it. It has been corrected now, so if no one read it yet, I encourage you to! ^-^ Well any of my stories that you read will make me happy.


End file.
